sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilkonian Air Service
The Wilkonian Air Service is the youngest ervice amongst the four Regular Establishment services in the Armed Forces of Wilkonia. Numbering just over 115,000 persons in active units and another 12,000 is reserve units it is the smallest service amongst all of the Uniformed Services of Wilkonia. The Wilkonian Air Service (WAS) dates its origins to the Second Global War during the 1940s. The rising use of airborne vehicles, at first dirigibles and blimps but later propeller driven craft, for scouting, and counter-scouting led to many nations adopting a branch of service for the training of pilots and ground crews. Wilkonia upon its entry into the War soon realized that planners and operational staff at the then Imperial Wilkonian Army Air Corps were not receiving sufficient control over the operational needs of a modern air force. As such Parliament acted to seperate the Air Service asa seperate branch co-equal with the other three and gave it greater authority to set procurement, training, and operational priorities than possible under Army administration. Organization The Wilkonian Air Service consits of a headquarters staff comprising all relevant function heads including Administration, Intelligence, Plans & Policies, Logistics, Communication, Fixed Wing Development, Rotary Wing Development, and Medical. All serve under the direction of the Vice Chief of Staff. The remaining departments report directly to the Chief of Staff and include the following elements: Training and Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is responsible for the recruitment, initial qualificaiton, and continuing professional development of all levels of the WAS. This includes operating three seperate Recruit Training Centers, the Officer's Candidate School, and all occupational specialty training programs. TRADOC also operates the Air Command and General Staff College offering a seven month course in combined arms operations for Field Grade officers and a fifteen month course in operational planning and employment for General Grade Officers. *1st Training Wing **1st Training Wing: **Training Operations Support Group **102nd Training Squadron (F-22) **202nd Training Squadron (B-1B) **302nd Training Squadron (KC-767,C-17, and C-5) **402nd Training Squadron (A-10) **502nd Training Squadron (F-15D) **602nd Training Squadron (A/C-130, RC-135, and E-8) **702nd Training Squadron (F-16E) **802nd Training Squadron (F-15E) **902nd Training Squadron (P-3 and E-3) Operations and Logistics Command Operations and Logistics command is responsible for operating all elements of logistical support not directly tied to base facilities including supply distribution and allocation. This is also the policy making branch of the WAS responsible for promulgating for review and acceptance the articles governing daily operation. This is the only non-combatant force to include operational units: Support Command *3rd Support Wing **3rd Logistics Group **3rd Operations Support Group **301st Refueling Squadron (KC-767) **303rd Refueling Squadron (KC-767) **304th Airlift Squadron (C-5M) **305th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **306th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **307th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **308th Airlift Squadron (C-130) **309th Airlift Squadron (C-130) *10th Support Wing **10th Logistics Group **10th Operations Support Group **110th Refueling Squadron (KC-767) **113th Refueling Squadron (KC-767) **114th Airlift Squadron (C-5M) **115th Airlift Squadron (C-5M) **116th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **117th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **118th Airlift Squadron (C-130) **119th Airlift Squadron (C-130) *11th Support Wing **11th Logistics Group **11th Operations Support Group **1st Joint Operations Support Squadron **121st Air Control Squadron (E-3H) **123rd Air Control Squadron (E-3H) **124th Air Control Squadron (E-3H) **125th Air Control Squadron (RC-135W) **126th Air Control Squadron (E-8) **127th Air Control Squadron (E-8) *16th Support Wing: **16th Logistics Group **16th Operations Support Group **161st Airlift Squadron (C-5M) **163rd Airflit Squadron (C-5M) **164th Airlift Squadron (C-5M) **165th Airlfit Squadron (C-17B) **167th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **168th Airlift Squadron (C-17B) **169th Refueling Squadron (KC-767) Information Support Division This is the technology support branch of the WAS whose purposes is to elverage technological advances to better supprot warfighters and to defend networked assets from intrusion by hostile forces. Operationally this is the cyber-warfare division of the WAS. The ISD is also the home for the units within the WAS assigned to MESS Space Command. Defense Command Defense command includes all interceptor and fighter units within their peacetime reporting structure. During wartime the units in the various commands are given over to operational control of the combatant commands they are slated for. Forces Command *1st Interceptor Wing **1st Logistics Group **1st Operations Support Group **101st Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **103rd Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **104th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **105th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **106th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) *5th Interceptor Wing **5th Logistics Group **5th Operations Support Group **501st Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **503rd Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **504th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **505th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **506th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) *9th Fighter Wing **9th Logistics Group **9th Operations Support Group **901st Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **903rd Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **904th Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **905th Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **906th Fighter Squadron (F-16E) *17th Interceptor Wing **17th Logistics Group **17th Operations Support Group **171st Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **173rd Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **174th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) Atlantic Command *7th Fighter Wing **7th Logistics Group **7th Operations Support Group **701st Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **703rd Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **704th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **705th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **706th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) Southern Command *6th Interceptor Wing **6th Logistics Group **6th Operations Support Group **601st Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **603rd Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **604th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **605th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) **606th Interceptor Squadron (F-22) Pacific Command *15th Fighter Wing: **15th Logistics Group **15th Operations Support Group **151st Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **153rd Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **154th Fighter Squadron (F-16E) **155th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **156th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) **157th Fighter Squadron (F-15C) Strike Command This includes all tactical strike and attack units available to the various combatant commanders for tactical and close air support, Forces Command None Atlantic Command *8th Tactical Wing **8th Logistics Group **8th Operations Support Group **801st Tactical Squadron (AC-130V) **803rd Tactical Squadron (AC-130V) **804th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **805th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **806th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **807th Strike Squadron (F-15E) **809th Strike Squadron (F-15E) Southern Command *4th Strike Wing **4th Logistics Group **4th Operations Support Group **401st Strike Squadron (F-15E) **403rd Strike Squadron (F-15E) **404th Strike Squadron (F-15E) **405th Strike Squadron (F-15E) **406th Strike Squadron (F-15E) Pacific Command *14th Tactical Wing **14th Logistics Group **14th Operations Support Group **141st Tactical Squadron (AC-130V) **143rd Tactical Squadron (AC-130V) **144th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **145th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **146th Tactical Squadron (A-10) **147th Strike Squadron (F-15E) **148th Strike Squadron (F-15E) Unless otherwise noted squadron size is 16 planes. For combat effective rating a squadron must be able to place a minimum of 14 planes in the air (Squadron Leader/Wing Partner and 3x flights of 4). Personnel Officers Enlisted Category:Wilkonia Category:MESS Military Forces